A partir de ahora
by meliandrade
Summary: Nuestra black lotus se acaba de graduar de la escuela para entrar próximamente a la universidad, sus amigos quieren celebrar este acontecimiento y de ahí en adelante se presentaran situaciones interesantes ADVERTENCIA LEMON
1. Capitulo 1 : es un sueño?

hora chicos ... de nuevo yo, aquí trayendo uno de los fanfics en los que he estado trabajando en estos 2 años de ausencia, los empezare a publicar una vez los betas que conseguí terminen de hacerme correcciones de algunas cosas que no había notado en esto

DISCLAIMER...ACCEL WORLD NO ME PERTENECE

ojala lo fuera pero no solo hago esto por motivos de diversión y espero les guste

sin mas aquí una nueva obra

A partir de ahora

Capitulo 1 : Es un sueño?

Era primavera los sakura estaban en su esplendor y en la escuela umesato, donde kuroyukihime, de tercer año estaba dando su discurso de graduación, desde el podio miraba a los estudiantes que entraron a tercer año y a sus queridos burst linkers, en especial el pequeño y gordito haruyuuki-kun, ese pequeño chico por él cual había perdido el control de sus emociones y por el cual quería ser mejor persona.

Entre los asistentes se encontraban chiyuu, taku y nuestro gordito preferido, alias haru, el cual miraba con gran admiración a su princesa,de la cual en esos casi 2 años que llevaban de supuestos novios, no la había mirado a los ojos profundamente, tomarla de la mano o besarla, cosas que moría de ganas por hacer, pero su gran presencia cuando estaban juntos lo hacía sentirse muy inferior a ella, algunas veces él creía (era real) que ella quería hacerle a él esas mismas cosas, pero tal vez, por lo mismo inferior que se sentía no avanzaba más allá.

una vez terminada la ceremonia y que todos los de tercer año se despidieran de sus amigos, los demas cursos debian regresar a sus clases solo tenian un momento para despedirse de sus senpai.

los chicos de nega nebulus se encontraron con su maestra y la felicitaron, chiyu abrazo a la ahora nee-sama, taku le ofreció su mano y una sonrisa, la cual kuroyukihime devolvió y haru solo la contemplaba con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, -senpai, no me vas a abandonar verdad- soltando algunas de sus lágrimas

-haruyuuki-kun, jamas te dejaria y tu sabes la razón- se abalanzo la pelinegra a abrazar al pequeño estudiante de ahora 3er año, y susurrando dijo-tu sabes que eres muy muy importante para mi- mueve un poco sus cabellos para plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente haciendo que él pequeño crow se sonrojara y se quedará con los ojos como platos.

al ver esto chiyuu le dice -nee-sama lo que haru quería decir es que una vez salgamos de clase nos podríamos ver en su casa para una pequeña fiesta de graduación, que dices nee-sama?-

kuroyukihime estaba algo sorprendida pero no le disgustaba para nada la idea en su casa no había nadie que la esperara para celebrar este acontecimiento, y más allá de ellos no tenia algo parecido a lo feliz que se sentía con sus nakamas de la legión.-claro ahí estaré!-

MÁS TARDE ESE DIA

siendo más o menos las 6 de la tarde la reina negra de accel world estaba llegando al piso de su querido silver crow, a la fiesta en celebración de su graduación, a la fiesta habían invitado a su amiga del consejo estudiantil megumi y a su amiga fuuko; una vez black lotus tocó a la puerta de su amado la fiesta comenzó.

Las chicas aprovechando a los únicos 2 chicos los hicieron hacer cosas vergonzosas y hasta trataron de hacer que haruyuuki se le confesará a lotus, sin embargo ella misma los detuvo diciendo que él no tenía porque decir eso frente a ellos, aprovecharon la oportunidad para sacar información de la relación de taku y chiyuu luego que había vuelto a la "normalidad" después de un tiempo, según ellos ahora el problema eran las hormonas adolescentes que los invaden, dando a entender que chiyuu y taku ya les habían ganado a los dos protagonistas en las artes amatorias.

luego de tantos revuelos de tantas confesiones y tanta información recibida y siendo la una de la mañana taku y chiyuu se fueron a la casa de esta, fuuko y megumi decidieron compartir un taxi que las llevará hasta sus hogares, a pesar de la insistencia de haru en que se quedaran.

-y bueno haruyuuki-kun creo que deberíamos descansar, así que me iré para que no te molestes, pero primero déjame ayudarte a levantar todo esto-

-senpai quédate conmigo no quiero que te pase nada, mi madre está de viaje por 3 dias asi que si te quedas no habrá ningún problema, a menos que no te guste estar conmigo-esto último diciéndolo con un tono triste.

luego que los demás partieran y que haru le pidiera a su princesa que se acomodará en la habitación de su madre y se diera un baño, mientras él ponía en orden la casa, por si acaso su madre llegará en la mañano no hiciera el escándalo de la vida, así el tiempo pasó.

ahora siendo casi las dos de la madrugada, en una casa semi ordenada se encontraban un haru bastante nervioso y tenso con su senpai tan amada y tan lejana a su vez para él.

ella acababa de salir de la ducha y él se meteria al baño para asearse y estar perfecto para la que no sabía con seguridad que era su chica, sin embargo él solo se demoró unos diez minutos en el baño, cuando salió kuroyukihime, su princesa no se encontraba por ningun lado de la casa, hasta que entro a su habitación y la vio ahí sentada al borde de su cama abrazada a una almohada que evidentemente era del cuarto de su madre.

él siguió derecho y se sentó en la cabecera de su cama al lado de su linda princesa sin embargo dándole la espalda para decir

-senpai, ahora que estarás en la universidad me vas a olvidar, yo la verdad es….es que …..te quiero…..ma...más...que eso…..creo que me he...me he ….. enamorado de ti y tengo miedo que no solo te alejes de mi y me olvides-

black lotus sintió como si apretujaran su corazón y también como sus mejillas se cubrían de un fuerte color carmesí que la harían la reina de la legión roja, decidió por el impulso de la vergüenza acercarse por la espalda del pequeño y suavecito haru para abrazarlo diciendo

-sabes que mi mayor deseo es estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible-

la respuesta de crow no se hizo esperar, estaba más rojo que la misma lotus, sin embargo se giro para tomar las mejillas de su princesa para darle un beso en la frente, bajando a darle otro en la mejilla y terminando con un suave beso en los labios.

kuroyukihime con el primer beso quedó estática, muy sorprendida, haru jamás se atrevía a decir o hacer algo sin que sus ojos lo delataban pero él segundo más atrevido y él último robando su primer (segundo) beso con haruyuki era como tocar el cielo, ella aprovechó para pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello del burst linker volador y así continuar besándolo, en ese momento la reina de la legión negra entendió cuando chiyuu decía que las hormonas adolescentes les ganaban en algunos momentos, ese pequeño beso se estaba convirtiendo en una oleada de besos,uno a uno cada vez más exigentes, no sabía dónde había estado escondido este haru estos dos años, pero lo anhelaba más que nada este tipo de contacto que estaba recibiendo

POV KUROYUKIHIME

las manos de haru sobre mi cuerpo y mi necesidad de sentir tambien su piel, era un hambre que nunca habia sentido, ni con la aceleracion me habia sentido tan viva como ahora con estos besos de mi haru-kun, demonios que esperaba algo asi despues de recuperarme del hospital.

en este torrente de besos y emociones como logre llevar a crow a su habitación es un misterio, pero ahí estábamos, juntos besandonos y acariciandonos, disfrutando de todo él amor que podíamos darnos.

POV HARUYUUKI

DIOS! las hormonas son unas malditas desquiciadas, estando en un estado normal tal vez demoraria mil años mas en solo besar a mi amada senpai, sin embargo al sentir como correspondió mi estúpido beso no pude mas, la amo tanto que no puedo esperar mas, sentir cada centímetro de su piel era increíble, era tan sedosa, ella impulsandome a mas con sus manos y sus besos, llegamos a mi cama, y logre sacarle todo, me detuve un momento para grabar en mi mente cada centímetro de la inalcanzable senpai que ahora era completamente mía, no me importa cual sea el resultado de esto pero disfrutare lo más que pueda y en él momento que crea conveniente pediré perdón.

aproveche para besar cada parte del cuerpo de kuroyukihime senpai, sus labios eran grandiosos pero llegar a tercera base con ella tan dispuesta para mi, era aún más increíble, escuchar su respiración entrecortada, verla con ese ligero sudor de lo poco que nos habíamos acariciado y ese rubor me volvía más loco, sentir lo húmeda que estaba por un cerdito como yo era algo increíble.

POV KUROYUKIHIME

haruyuuki kun era increíble a pesar de ser rellenito su resistencia era más que admirable, sus besos me tenían a merced de lo que quisiera hacer conmigo, lo amo tanto que las consecuencias de lo que pase ahora no me importan, cada caricia que me brinda, cada beso o masaje en cada uno de mis pechos hace que quiera que seamos uno, lo miró suplicante y parece que lo entiende primero comprueba con sus dedos que tan húmeda estoy, al notarlo me sonríe delicadamente y me susurra "sere lo mas cuidadoso que pueda mi princesa", no podía creerlo la voz tan excitada de haruyuuki me encendía mas, cuando empezo a entrar en mi, sentia como se desgarraba algo en mi interior, sin querer algunas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y él las besó y con un último esfuerzo terminó de entrar en mi, dolia un poco, pero él no se movió "te amo" me dijo y él dolor empezaba a desaparecer .

FIN DEL POV KUROYUKIHIME

los dos burst linker estaban entregados a su primera vez, haru al sentir como lotus empezó a mover ligeramente sus caderas decidió que su cabeza no dominaría más, solo su instinto, por su parte kuroyukihime se sentía realmente feliz al tener tan profundamente a su kohai y cada embestida venia con uno o más besos ella trataba de evitar gemir, pero se sentía tan bien su amado dentro de ella, que forzó poco después que las embestidas fueran más y más rápidas.

cuando ella estaba tocando el cielo dijo

-ahhh haru me vengo ahhhh me vengooooo,ahhh te amoooo ahhh-

la respuesta por parte de él fue un par de estocadas más largas y al momento de venirse dijo-mi princesa te amo tanto ahhhhh-

con la respiración bastante agitada llenos de sudor y muy sonrojados se acomodaron como pudieron en la cama, y haru dijo-senpai yo ehhh te mmmm - kuroyukihime puso su dedo en los labios de su amado diciendo-fue lo mejor gracias, siempre quise esto contigo, pero eras tan tímido que pensé que me estaría aprovechando de ti, ahora si puedes estar seguro que te amo?-

-claro que si senpai, se que me amas, no eres la chica que haría esto con cualquiera, y te prometo que seremos los mejores en todo, si estamos juntos-

kuroyukihime sonrió al escuchar a su cerdito profesar una vez su amor eterno pero esta ves mas alla de accel world sino en la vida, beso a su pequeño cerdo y procedió a dormir en su pecho.

en la mañana quien despertó primero fue haru, algunos rayos de sol tocaban sus ojos, así que nuestro esponjoso amigo puso su brazo sobre su cara, pensando, fue otro sueño de los que últimamente estoy teniendo, fue real, que pasa conmigo?, pero al tratar de mover el otro brazo noto que nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un sueño.

POV HARUYUUKI

Dios cómo era posible que alguien como él estuviera desnudo en la misma cama con una mujer tan bella como era su senpai y estaba tan bella durmiendo encima mio que parecía un ángel, que diría mi madre si me viera en este momento, la verdad es que no importaba, me encantaría despertar de esta manera todos los días.

FIN DEL POV HARUYUUKI

la chica azabache se movió un poco pero aun no quería despertar se sentía muy bien en su almohada, pero recordó la noche anterior como iba mirar ahora a su novio que diría él sería malo con ella, la verdad fue que cuando abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada vio a un embelesado crow admirando su cabeza y su rostro a lo que ella se limitó a decir

-si me sigues mirando tanto me quedaré sin rostro-

haruyuuki acomodo algunos cabellos y beso la cabeza de la reina negra, sonriendo, y le dijo algo sonrojado

-podrias cerrar los ojos mientras me visto para que tu tambien lo hagas con privacidad?-

la reina negra sonrió y jalo un poco las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza

-asi esta bien? o prefieres que además de eso cierra los ojos-

a haru lo provoco una sonrisa y se levantó rápidamente para vestirse, realmente se habían dejado llevar, las ropas de ambos estaban repartidas por toda la habitación y amedida que iba encontrando las cosas de los dos, las de él se las iba poniendo y las de ella las apilaba a los pies de la cama, sin él notarlo black lotus lo espiaba, miró a través de la tela la cual la cubría y vio a su pequeño novio vestirse, le pareció realmente sexy por motivos que desconoce.

una vez terminada la tarea de vestirse haru le avisó a su senpai y salió hacia la sala encontrándose con que su madre en algún momento de la mañana había llegado, él pobre chico sintió palidecer, estaría en problemas? cómo justifica lo de su novia en su casa a esa hora?, que habrá escuchado?, lo mataría?.

una vez entró a la sala principal su madre le dijo

-hijo siéntate un momento, tenemos q

ue hablar de algunas cosas, antes de que tu chica entre aqui….por cierto usaste proteccion, aun no quiero ser abuela-

-mamá, yo….. puedo explicarlo...por favor no me mates-

haru estaba tan avergonzado y asustado que no veía la maliciosa sonrisa que tenía su madre.


	2. capitulo 2: un plan malvado

Hola chicos y chicas una vez mas yo aqui otro capitulo los quiero sin mas aqui el capitulo

Disclamer: accel world ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo esta historia es completamente mia

Capítulo 2 : Plan malvado

una vez entró a la sala principal su madre le dijo

-hijo siéntate un momento, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, antes de que tu chica entre aqui….por cierto usaste proteccion, aun no quiero ser abuela-

-mamá, yo….. puedo explicarlo...por favor no me mates-

haru estaba tan avergonzado y asustado que no veía la maliciosa sonrisa que tenía su madre.

Él pobre chico solo juntaba sus dedos, y le rogaba a todos los dioses que la charla no fuera más vergonzosa que él saludo, lo que no se imaginaba era que sería aún peor.

-hijo sabes que es muy extraño llegar a las 3 de la mañana y escuchar gemidos a todo volumen en tu casa, cuando se supone que estaba solo tu hijo en casa.-

un muy rojo y ahora mudo haruyuki no sabia que hacer más que jugar con sus dedos y mirar al piso como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

un sonido en el la puerta de la entrada a la sala lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ahora veía a la ahora vestida y hermosa senpai, estaba tan embobado mirándola que su madre rió y le dijo

-eh hijo porque no vas y consigues algo para preparar algo rico de comer para nuestra invitada en lo que cruzó algunas palabras con ella-

él pobre chico estaba asustado pero sabía que su reina era más que capaz de lidiar con su madre y sacarlos a ambos del problema, lo que él no se imaginaba es que ella había escuchado toda la conversación o más bien monólogo que había hecho la señora Arita y que estaba más que avergonzada, después de todo no todos los días tu suegra te escucha teniendo tu primera vez a todo pulmón.

una vez se escucho la puerta del apartamento cerrarse empezó a decir kuroyukihime

-señora Arita, la verdad, es que sin querer alcance a escuchar lo que le dijo a su hijo, y entiendo perfectamente que este molesta pero quiero asegurarle, que amó a su hijo y que a partir de ahora estaré al cuidado de él y suyo si me lo permite, también quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con su hijo son las mejores y que lo que escucho es la primera vez que pasa, en los 2 casi 3 años que llevamos saliendo nunca habíamos hecho nada parecido, a pesar de yo ser un año mayor que su hijo le aseguro que siempre hemos sido muy responsables con nuestra relacion y …...ehhh …. no se que mas decirle-

a estas alturas kuroyukihime estaba más roja que un tomate, debido que la señora Saya Arita no había quitado su vista de encima ni un momento.

Saya Arita, madre de haruyuki, estaba muerta de la risa por dentro, parecia mas que la chica que ahora conocía como la novia de su hijo, fuera a pedir su mano y sin siquiera decirle su nombre, ya le dijo por lo menos que era mayor que su hijo y podía deducir que ella estaría empezando la universidad, además que probablemente fue gracias a ella que su hijo se había vuelto una persona más confiada en sí mismo.

-mucho gusto chica, mi nombre es Saya Arita, madre de haru, como sabes vivo trabajando casi todo el tiempo, y aún más desde que me divorcie, nunca imaginé que mi hijo tuviera una novia, y mucho menos que fuera tan bonita como tu, solo déjame hacerte unas cuantas preguntas-

kuroyukihime se puso nerviosa, creía que se había adelantado a todo lo que su suegra pudiera preguntar pero los adultos eran de temer cuando se lo proponen; la mirada acuciosa de la señora arita era de temer si no fuera porque sabía que con él neuro linker no podía tener rayos x creería que la estaba auscultando hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos

-primera pregunta, en qué año se conocieron con mi hijo?, cuando empezaron a salir?, cuantas veces has pasado la noche aquí?, principalmente como te llamas?, vives con tu familia o vives sola?, tu casa queda muy lejos de la universidad?-

kuroyukihime estaba en problemas, porque le preguntaba su nombre no se lo había dicho ya?, estaba cada vez más nerviosa sobre todo el asunto de dónde y con quien vivía pero tomando una profunda respiración trataría de contestar todo

-ehh sí señora, mi nombre es kuroyukihime sa****(solo se sabe que es sa algo por lo que le dice en los ovas y por como la llama ryker), con haru nos conocemos desde que él iba en primer año, en la escuela yo era la vicepresidente estudiantil, empezamos a salir un poco después de conocernos, y nos conocimos por un juego VR, ehhh que mas eran las preguntas, ahh si vivo sola en un apartamento que mi familia compro para mi debido a diferencias irreconciliables con mi familia, por lo tanto fui exiliada, me queda algo lejos mi casa de la universidad, es la tercera vez que pasó la noche aquí, ehhh, ehhh no se que mas responderle señora Arita-

-solo dime okasa, así como mi haru, y por supuesto que todo lo que me cuentas es sorprendente para mi, con tanto trabajo desconozco muchas cosas de mi hijo, se que está vivo porque él neuro linker me dice como esta y en donde , pero ya sabiendo tantas cosas nuevas de él, quisiera hacerte una propuesta, la cual puede parecerte escandalosa pero una chica que entra a la universidad no debería vivir sola y menos si su lugar de habitación es tan lejos, haruyuki-kun jamás me lo perdonaria, asi que tengo una propuesta que hacerte, tal vez por acabar de conocernos no la aceptes pero bueno, aqui va mi propuesta, tu rentas tu departamento para que tengas un dinero extra y a mi me sobra una habitación con cama, la cual podrías rentarme por un módico precio, además que podrías pasar más tiempo con tu kyohai, que opinas?, eso sí por favor no quiero ser abuela aún, así que si van a hacer sus cositas procuren o que yo esté de viaje o vayan a algún otro sitio, así que, qué opinas de mis condiciones-

una kuroyukihime muy sorprendida y avergonzada sopesaba la información recién recibida, él vivir cerca de la universidad ya le ahorraría bastantes gastos, pero tener donde llegar con alguien esperándola sería algo muy bueno, ganaría en verdad algo de dinero rentando su apartamento ya que estaba en una zona bastante exclusiva de la ciudad, pero lo de hacer abuela a su suegra no estaba entre sus planes aun, sin embargo que tan molesto se pondría silver crow, estaría de acuerdo, era una decisión que ella sola no podía tomar, porque básicamente estaría invadiendo la vida de su amado cerdito por lo que respondió

-okasama, la verdad es demasiado bueno para ser verdad la propuesta que me está haciendo, pero temo que a haru le disguste, o peor aun que usted tenga un motivo oculto por él que quiera meter a una desconocida a su casa-

Saya por su parte entendía él pronunciamiento de la novia de su hijo, no le veia ningun problema, si se conocen con su hijo desde hacía un poco más 2 años lo cual significaba que conocía a los amigos de haru lo que significaba que se conocía con chiyuri y por lo tanto conocían también a la mamá de la misma y como nunca le habian pasado un informe de algo inadecuado, no tenia porque preocuparse, además tener el valor de hablar con la mama del novio con él cuál la noche(madrugada) anterior había tenido relaciones, habían sido descubiertos y hacerse cargo de la situación era algo de admirar, más porque cualquier otra persona habría huido del lugar por la vergüenza que le habría generado.

-mira hijita si en verdad quieres hablarlo con mi hijo no tengo ningún problema pero en unas cuantas horas me iré a trabajar, por el momento preparare algo de comer con lo que traiga mi hijo y dormiré un rato, así que si van a hacer cositas trata de modular tu voz un poco-

después de decir esto le guiño un ojo y se fue a alistar algunas cosas para cocinar.

en ese momento entró haru con mucho cuidado pensando que iba a encontrar una verdadera escena del crimen, pero lo que encontró fue una muy sonriente senpai, y a su madre alistandose para cocinar…...qué demonios había pasado en lo que él había ido a comprar para que estas dos mujeres estuvieran tan felices, una vez cruzó el umbral de la sala miró a la chica y sonrió, podría acostumbrarse a verla feliz todo el tiempo debido a que se verían después de sus clases en la universidad antes de irse a su casa, luego se dirigió a la cocina para entregarle todo a su okasama, al verla que estaba tarareando alguna canción, se pregunto que tanto hablaron con senpai y en un movimiento decidió darle los paquetes que una vez le recibió las compras le dijo

-hijo, no crees que seria muy bueno para nosotros que kuroyukihime viva en esta casa, asi no estaras solo y además apoyariamos a una chica tan elegante para que no se arriesgue a vivir sola y tan lejos de su lugar de estudios, crees que debería invitarla?-

-okasa? estas segura?, con todo lo que sucedió anoche?, de verdad estás segura?, yo la verdad seria muy feliz, ver a diario a senpai, pero no creo que quiera compartir techo con alguien tan insignificante como yo-

para saya ver que a veces a su hijo se le salía el complejo de inferioridad que sentía tal vez en parte por su culpa por la separación que años atrás se llevó a cabo y la ida de su padre lo había afectado, pero ahora la chica que decía ser su novia lo ayudaria aun mas en ese problema , porque segun lo que había analizado desde el dia que se conocieron hasta hoy él chico había perdido mucho ese complejo y tal vez ella lograria quitárselo definitivamente y la solución seguía siendo la misma, que ella viviera con ellos.

una vez preparada la comida y tener una conversación normal con los chicos saya arita decide irse a descansar un poco antes de irse a trabajar esa noche y en lo que levanta la mesa le guiña un ojo a kuroyukihime para que tengan la conversación faltante del dia.

unos 10 minutos después que la okasama de haru se fuese a descansar, la senpai le pidió a haru que se acomodaran en la sala a ver alguna película que estuvieran dando en la tv y hablar un poco lo de los acontecimientos de la madrugada.

-ehhh, haruyuku-kun la verdad quiero decirte que lo de anoche fue fantástico, no pensé que él vacío que alguna vez tuve en mi lo llenarás tu completamente, esperaba que así fuera y poco a poco con él tiempo me fui enamorando perdidamente de ti y lo de anoche solo fue la prueba de lo que yo siento por ti y lo que espero que sea que tu sientas por mi, ademas tu mamá me hizo una propuesta cuando fuiste de compras, y la verdad me gustaria saber que opinas, de que yo me venga a vivir aquí ?-

haruyuki estaba apunto de llorar de la emoción al escuchar como su reina le decía que lo amaba y aun mas que le confirmara que al igual que él, ella era la persona la más importante en su vida, así que sin dudar un minuto más, se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

el beso fue primero lento, tierno, pero él sabor de su reina era increíble y cada vez la besaba con más necesidad hasta que kuroyukihime lo detuvo

-haruyuki-kun….no, se lo prometí a tu okasama-

haru estaba sorprendido, ella estaba reaccionando a su beso con la misma necesidad y sin embargo logró controlarse y todo por una promesa con su madre.

-senpai, la verdad la propuesta de mi okasama hacia a ti la conozco, me la explico y lo único que tengo que decir al respecto, es…..cuando es la mudanza?, quiero empezar a compartir los días contigo-

kuroyukihime se sonrojo bastante ella aún no había hablado con sus parientes y menos le había explicado a los chicos de la legión la situación, que tal si ellos se enojaban o que tal si ryker intentaba algo con haru; ella notó como desde la carrera de hace algún un tiempo ryker había cambiado su forma de ser hacia haru, siempre le sonreía de forma especial y por su puesto el dia anterior en la fiesta de de despedida del instituto no era la excepción, noto como ella quería hacer algo más que hablarle pero no importaba por él momento porque con quien había terminado la noche era con ella, siempre y cuando las cosas siguieran así no veia ningun problema; dejando eso a un lado le dio un pequeño beso a haru y le informo que había pedido un taxi para regresar a su casa esa noche.

-bueno mi querido silver crow, por ahora te dejo descansar, mañana debo incorporarme a mis estudios en la universidad y les comentare que lo que suceda con mis familiares acerca de mudarme aquí-

el pequeño chico tomó de la mano y beso su dorso en forma de despedida, y sonrió

-mi amada senpai, mañana te enviare un mail para saber cómo amaneciste y que tal te habra ido en tu primer dia de universidad, esfuérzate y no te enamores de ningún otro chico, ehh-

-no podría aunque quisiera porque quien se robo mi corazon para siempre fuiste tu, aunque eso no quiere decir que descuides tus labores como rey de la legión, y por lo tanto mañana a las 5 de la tarde tendremos combate por territorios, enviaré apenas pueda toda la información-

una vez más kuroyukihime le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue a su casa.

haru en ese momento era él hombre más feliz del mundo y si todo salía como estaba planeado lo serán aún más en los próximos días.


	3. Capitulo 3 : UNIVERSIDAD

Capítulo 3: universidad

Al día siguiente como se había acordado, todos los miembros de la legión negra y un par de la la legión roja se preparaban para sus batallas territoriales, debido a un pactos entre reyes para estas batallas, estas dos legiones eran aliadas.

Una vez dentro de Accel World, Ryker se acercó a silver crow (Haru) diciéndole algo al oído, black lotus(kuroyukihime) sintió una punzada en el corazón, sabía que a fuuko le había empezado a gustar su pequeño kouhai desde la carrera espacial, y lo que aún más le dolía es que algo había pasado en dicha carrera y que ninguno de los dos le había querido contar por más que ella insistiera, le molestaba esa cercanía de ella con su novio, sin embargo como luchadores eran fantásticos y se complementan bastante bien, motivo por el cual no podía hacer una escena como quisiera sin verse ridícula.

Luego de dos horas y media de batallas territoriales en el tiempo de accel world, el resultado fue de 3 nuevos territorios para la legión nega nebulus, y 2 para la legión roja.

una vez fuera de accel world, los chicos empezaron a hablar de las increíbles batallas que tuvieron en él mundo virtual pero fuera de él no había pasado tanto tiempo, por lo que él cuerpo de la mayoría no se sentía hambriento a excepción de nuestro pequeño y gordito héroe que decidió darle una oportunidad a las sobras para recalentar que habían quedado de la lasagna que chiyu habia traido.

los chicos habían pasado un buen rato regañando a haru por volver a sus malos hábitos alimenticios, aun asi todos reian muy animadamente, de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió en un solo movimiento dejando entrar a la madre de haru con una cara muy enojada

-¡haruuuuuuu!, ¡otra vez teniendo una fiesta en mi casaaaaaaa!…. hola chiyu y takumu. como les ha ido, bien, que bueno por favor podrian irse todos, debo hablar unos asuntos con mi hijo-

todos los presentes se asustaron con el grito inicial y sin querer enojar mas a la dueña de casa salieron lenta y silenciosamente, hasta la reina negra había quedado impactada con la solicitud a esto

haru empezó a sentir que su garganta se cerraba y no lo dejaba respirar, sus manos estaban sudorosas y una pequeña descarga de corriente subió por su espalda presagiando algo malo

-que sucede mamá por que estas aqui tan temprano se supone que te irias de viaje esta mañana, o era la siguiente semana?, bueno ellos como sabes son mis amigos y no estábamos haciendo nada malo solo compartimos una partida en linea-

la madre de haru solo se rió de manera maliciosa y le dijo

\- si claro que si hijo, pero sabias que tu querida noviecita en realidad es una princesa corporativa?, y no solo eso es la segunda hija de esa gente. Sabes que su situación es un poco mas complicada de lo que crees, ademas que aparentemente tu te metiste en su camino frente al plan que tenían para ella por eso estaba exiliada de su familia, dime lo sabias?, con lo dormido que eres por supuesto que no lo sabías, sin embargo no es tan malo al final, ahora gracias a tu pequeño romance con dicha princesa me ascendieron con la condición de que la segunda hija de la corporación no quede embarazada de cualquier sujeto y menos que no tenga la clase para ellos, debido a que la quieren utilizar como un enganche con otras corporaciones…..hijo…...hijo ….hijooooooo, di algo porque te quedas callado?-

haru sentía que cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se había erizado, si fuera un sayajin como goku probablemente estaría en fase 3 o en modo dios, la ira que en ese momento lo carcomía era tan grande que estaría destruyendo planetas, lo único que porfin salio de su boca despues de tomarse un momento para tranquilizarse fue una maldicion.

saya solo podía mirar a su hijo con tanta frustración y odio por lo que acababa de decir que ya no podía ocultar su risa, si bien era cierto todo lo que le había contado, ella tenia un plan se lo había contado a su jefe en el momento que le pidió más tiempo para pasar con su hijo y crear la venganza perfecta por no haberla dejado dormir en dia que llego de viaje, pero ahora seria diferente, no solo la habían ascendido en su trabajo también en ese momento le habían asignado la protección de la joven conocida como kuroyukihime en la universidad, entrando en modo encubierto como profesora de economía global.

Haru respiro profundo y miro a su madre para decirle

-saya, en verdad crees que me quedare con los brazos cruzados y no hare nada por ella?, estas loca si crees que es asi, asi tenga que escaparme con ella y ponerme a cultivar la tierra, ella no sufrirá ni un dia mas, se lo prometí hace dos años y ahora te toca a ti conocer esa resolución-

en ese momento saya se sentía tan orgullosa de su hijo que solo pudo lanzarse hacia a él para abrazarlo y darle unos pequeños mimos a su querido hijo.

unas horas más tarde en el apartamento de kuroyukihime, se encontraba esta dándose un relajante baño, el dia sin duda había sido largo primero fue a sus primeras clases en la universidad donde en algunas se cruzaba con fuuko y su amiga de la preparatoria, luego las batallas territoriales y el ver molesta a su futura suegra era algo aterrador, después de eso cuando salieron corriendo de la casa de crow, ella pidió hablar con los chicos en el apartamento de chiyuri.

FLASH BACK

Los chicos habian salido lo mas rapido posible de la casa de los Arita, y estaban apunto de despedirse para dar por terminado ese día de reunión, sin embargo la reina de la legión negra les solicito a todos que buscaran un lugar en el el cual ella les comunicaría una decisión muy importante y de la cual queria saber la opinión de sus queridos amigos.

una muy alegre chiyuru sugirió que hicieran esa conversación en su habitacion, despues de todo solo eran un par de pisos abajo y su madre podría darles algo de beber para estar más cómodos en la conversación.

una vez instalados en la habitación de la chica dejaron en el lugar más visible a la senpai, la cual al notar toda la tensión y atención que ponían sus amigos sobre ella se puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

\- bueno chicos lo que quería comentarles es…...que….bueno…..la señora Arita me ofreció alquilarme una habitación en su apartamento y la verdad … no se si deba aceptar-

las chicas de la habitacion tenian la quijada en el suelo y los ojos como platos, por su parte takumu solo sonreía y fue el único que se atrevió a hablar por el momento para dar su opinion

-master, la verdad no se si haru y tu tienen mucha suerte o la señora Arita pretende matarlos mientras duermen, pero creo que tiene muchas ventajas, no solo económicas, sino en tiempos de estudios, tiempos de Accel World, y El tiempo que comparte con su novio-

Las chicas reaccionaron al comentario de Taku poniéndole mala cara, para despejar un poco el ambiente y hacerle la maldad a la reina negra Niko pregunto

\- así que…..el día de la fiesta hasta donde llegaron con el gordito crow para que su propia madre invite a una desconocida a vivir con ellos, no me digas que estás embarazada de él?-

Una muy sonrojada kuroyukihime solo podía mirar al suelo, como era posible que esa mocosa preguntara cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, además como le iba a decir a todas esas personas lo que hicieron o lo que no debía buscar una buena respuesta sin quedar en evidencia.

-mira roja, no tengo porque darte mas informacion de la cual ya les he dado, ademas para que lo sepan de una buena vez, haruyuuki-kun ha sido y por el momento es MI NOVIO asi que ustedes, chicas deberían alejarse-

las chicas sonrieron de manera picara obviamente ryker y blood Leopard se miraron para empezar a recabar un poco mas de información, la cual la reina negra por su puesto no soltaria de manera tan sencilla, y con un pequeño mensaje a chiyuri para que sacara a su novio del salon y poder hacer el interrogatorio como debía ser.

Después de unos minutos y unos susurros por parte de los mejores amigos de haru de toda la vida, el chico, takumu, se despidió con una reverencia y se fue a su casa, en ese momento las chicas procedieron con su ataque.

-asi que sa-chan, que tal es crow-san en la cama?, asi de bien debio haber salido todo para que creas que me puedes engañar o a leopard-san, asi que por favor, estamos solo chicas cuentanos algo-

kuroyukihime sabia que era difícil engañar a esas dos chicas pero no había dicho algo que comprometiera la historia, como demonios se habían dado cuenta que habia pasado algo?, para ella seria un misterio, así que sin hacerse rogar más, conto algunas partes de los besos que tuvieron después de recoger el reguero de la fiesta de despedida y como durmieron juntos, motivo por el cual cuando llegó la madre de crow-san y verlos durmiendo, se le ocurrió la idea que había compartido con ellos ese mismo dia.

las chicas un poco renuentes creyeron la historia de su amiga, sin embargo hondarian más a fondo con el rey negro de la legion del mismo color.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nuestra protagonista aun sentía el nerviosismo de contestarle a sus amigas de batallas y compañeras de otra legión, no sabia la verdad si reaccionan mal pero hasta el momento todo iba a pedir de boca.

una vez termino de acicalarse y prepararse para irse a dormir, decidió hacerle una llamada a su querido cerdito

…. direct link…

-senpai, por qué me llamas a esta hora sucede algo?-

-ho..hola….haruyuuki-kun, yo solo quería hablar contigo un poco antes de irme a dormir, te molesta?-

-para nada, te sientes bien te ves algo preocupada, paso algo?, hice algo malo?, te arrepientes de algo?-

-no,no, para nada, solo te extrañaba muchisimo, ademas hoy hable con los chicos y les consulte sobre la decisión de vivir contigo y ahora tengo claro lo que debo hacer, asi que si puedes hablar con tu madre por mi para que me de un poco de su tiempo mañana y contestarle apropiadamente-

después de dedicarle una sonrisa y abrazarlo por un pequeño periodo de tiempo kuroyukihime corto la comunicacion con su querido kouhai.

una vez se recostó en su cama empezó a recordar todos los dias que había vivido desde que conoció al que ahora era su novio, desde que lo vio en la red de la escuela le parecía un misterio, ver cómo araya lo molestaba y le hacía la vida imposible mientras el no hacia nada por defenderse, cómo poco a poco se fue volviendo un chico popular a pesar de no ser el estereotipo típico, y al final volverse algo más confiado en sí mismo, a tal punto de por fin pedirle ser novios, o haber hecho el amor, sin miedos, era algo que la llenaba de felicidad.

Ahora debía enfrentar a su familia, y el primer paso sería vivir con haruyuuki y su madre.

Un par de días después de hablar con Saya, estaba todo listo para la mudanza, y el alquiler de su apartamento quedó a cargo de la empresa inmobiliaria de su suegra, esa sería la última semana que viviría sola, y que la mano de su familia manejaría su vida, ahora podía ser feliz, y estar un poco más tranquila.

La semana paso lento, Haru la recogida en su hogar la llevaba a la universidad y luego partía a sus clases no sin antes darle un par de besos y contarle su dia, en las noches después de clases ingresaban a accel World a realizar algunos encuentros y conseguir experiencia suficiente para que todo el equipo sea lo más próximo a nivel 10 y vencer a los demás reyes.

El día anterior a la mudanza en la universidad de kuroyukihime se presentó un indigente con uno de sus compañeros de clase, el cual al finalizar la espero para acorralarla y decirle que no la dejaría ir a menos que le diera un beso, lo que menos espero es que apenas el sujeto se estaba acercando de la nada se desplomó.

Una vez el tipo estaba en el suelo se podía ver qué Haru le había propinado una buena patada en sus partes nobles, sin embargo no se quedó a recibir su merecida recompensa, se sentía sus pasos con bastante fuerza, se notaba que está bastante enojado.

Por su parte el pequeño cerdito estaba enojado viendo como su novia se dejaba coquetear de cualquier tarado y el como un estúpido sacrificando su tiempo y sus sentimientos en una princesa, rápidamente se montó al vehículo y mirando a la nada se quedó esperando para poder reñirla y si era el caso terminar; aunque se le oprimía un montón el pecho en pensar dejar a su chica por algo así, pero siempre había pensado que ella estaría mejor sin el.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica de la que se enamoró estaba ahí junto a él mirándolo con preocupación y con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, lo cual lo hizo sentir aun mas mal estaba esperando palabras de lo nuestro ha acabado o algo así, sin embargo lo que escuchó fue…

\- muchas gracias mi vida me salvaste de ese idiota que no me dejaba en paz trate de ignorarlo pero me acorralo y por suerte llegaste tu y me salvaste, como siempre puedo confiar en ti-

Haruyuuki se sintió realmente mal era un estúpido al pensar que su princesa lo reemplazará tan fácilmente cuando siempre le ha dicho que es el único, sin embargo la molestia seguía en el no seria tan facil con que ella le sostuviera la mano y le dijera cosas bonitas

-ehh, si bien no importa igual prefieres estar en cualquier lado menos en casa conmigo o en accel World con la legión, sabes que no importa vámonos a casa en silencio-

la cara de kuroyukihime se descoloco de inmediato, como era posible que su amable novio le hablara asi y la tratara de esa manera ella no habia cometido ningun error hasta donde sabia y lo de la legion era injustificado debido a que aunque estuviera en clase entraba a luchar en las batallas entre legiones.

un poco triste las cosas asi quedaron por esa noche, una vez en casa cada uno se fue a su habitación y de ahí no intercambiaron nada más ni miradas, mensajes videollamadas, solo el silencio sepulcral invadió el apartamente de haruyuuki esa noche.


	4. Capitulo 4: Celos

Hola chicos muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic, se que publico cada mil años pero con el trabajo, los animes y la poca inspiracion que he tenido mas las fiestas, ha sido todo una locura, sin embargo les traigo mas cosas suculentas de este Hermoso Manga/anime que en lo personal me encanta.

muchas gracias por sus review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D

sin mas los dejo para que disfruten

Capítulo 4 :Celos

La mañana siguiente quien salió de la habitación en horas de la madrugada fue kuroyukihime la cual sigilosamente se metió en el cuarto de su cerdito y al verlo durmiendo se acercó para tener un mejor recuerdo de un tranquilo y apaciguado, sin embargo cerca de las horas en las que él se levantaba para ir a la escuela ella se retiró a su habitación.

Ese día Haru se sentía como un idiota por desconfiar de ella, sin embargo hablar con su maestra y mejor amiga de su novia le daba cosas que pensar

FLASHBACK

Haru se había encontrado con su maestra en el restaurante de comida rápida dónde se había conocido, el cerdito confiaba que aquella que los conocía mejor a los dos pudiera disipar alguna de sus dudas acerca del amor de la pelinegra por el, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la negativa la cual encontró en su maestra, la respuesta de ella era desconcertante y algo preocupante para su situación

-Crow-san tu sabes que en este momento la noticia que me das que estas alejado de ella es lo mejor para mi, desde hace algún tiempo me rendí con mis sentimientos por ti y la verdad lo que sienta sa-chan me tiene sin cuidado porque por fin podría mostrarte mi mejor faceta, y quisiera que me dieras esa oportunidad, dame algunas citas digamos unas cinco, regalame un beso y una noche y en ese momento decide si realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella o conmigo-

Fuuko tenía una mirada decidida y sus palabras tenían determinación, la propuesta era real además que en ese momento lo miraba directamente a sus ojos castaños y tomaba su regordeta mano, que debía hacer este pequeño chico que aun estaba en una edad complicada y por su mente pasaba un "porqué no?, ella igual no opuso resistencia con el imbécil ese", así con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza confirmó la propuesta de su maestra para las dichosas citas.

la chica empezó muy emocionada a decirle el montón de planes que tia para ellos en las citas con las particularidades que la primera y última cita se realizará en la habitacion de ella.

para el cerdito era una petición algo extraña sin embargo aceptó sin rechistar nada.

al día siguiente una vez más iba tarde para la escuela, la verdad los días desde que había discutido con su chica pasaban lentamente y sin particular entusiasmo, además no se estaban viendo en ningún momento del día, no había mensajes ni llamadas, el único correo electrónico que recibió por parte de ella había sido 2 días después del incidente, el cual simplemente ponía " lo siento, sin embargo solo me quede paralizada", la verdad no era una excusa, no era un verdadero mensaje de arrepentimiento y mucho menos una solicitud para arreglar los problemas, igual el tambien se sentia culpable de todo no le había dado ninguna oportunidad para aclarar las cosas simplemente dio por hecho que esa mujer que lo volvía loco había aceptado un coqueteo por ser ella, la cual al ser tan hermosa podría conseguirse a cualquier tipo que ella quisiera en el momento que quisiera.

la verdad es que Haruyuuki Arita extrañaba a la azabache demasiado, dos semanas habían transcurrido desde ese dia en el auto, y tanto pensaba en ella que había escrito muchos correos electrónicos que habían quedado archivados en su bandeja como borradores, por momentos quería entrar a su cuarto y besarla y demostrarle cuanto le hacía falta, pero solo se quedaba en pensamientos; ahí estaba una vez más escribiendo un correo electrónico

De: Silver Crow

Para: Black Lotus

Princesa:

Se que he sido un completo idiota, que me he puesto como un celoso idiota, a pesar de que me dijiste que él fue el que te acorralo, que tu no tuviste nada que ver.

se que no soy el hombre que realmente quieres, que por casualidad del destino terminaste interesandote en mi mas alla de nuestros juegos en comun, pero hoy mas que nunca siento tu ausencia en mi vida, solo han sido dos semanas pero siento que ha sido una vida entera sin ti, solo que ahora tengo un problema el cual debo comunicarte.

En mi búsqueda de respuestas, he encontrado una chica que esta dispuesta a demostrarme que lo que tu y yo tenemos es solo una ilusión, lo cual me atemoriza.

después de leerlo y leerlo decidió mandarlo a la carpeta de borradores como los demás sin embargo estaba tan distraído que el botón que presiono fue el de enviar, como era de suponerse la notificación de envío exitoso sonó en el Neuro Linker de Silver crow, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiracion empezo a volverse mas rapida y finalmente empezó a sudar frío, la verdad es que ahora estaba muerto, muerto para ella, seguramente si antes no quería dejarlo ahora si lo abandonaría.

pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas y no recibía respuesta alguna, las clases pasaron sin que él pudiera poner atención a algo de los que hacía o de lo que recibía de educación en el momento.

su amigo Takumu lo noto y camino a casa le preguntó

-Haru, todo esta bien, hoy has estado más extraño que de costumbre, sigues enojado con la maestra?, ella no ha estado muy bien supe por chiyu que ha llorado bastante y que hasta ha pensado en abandonar tu apartamento, creo que deberias hablar con ella asi sea para que no sufra, mas-

haruyuuki escuchaba a su mejor amigo pero lo unico que pudo responder fue

-Takuu, hoy cometí la peor estupidez de todas, y ahora si creo que ella pasara del llanto a la ira y probablemente hoy moriré en sus manos-

Takumu estaba algo confundido con la respuesta de su regordete acompañante y asi se lo hizo saber, motivo por el cual haru le reenvío el documento que esa mañana sin querer le habia enviado a la maestra de legión, al leerlo taku estaba aun mas preocupado pero no por su amigo sino por chiyu tal vez era ella quien le habia pedido esa cita, despues de todo ella no lo habia superado por completo, el querer estas con haru podia haber llegado a superarla, pero en que momento podian haber hablado ellos dos si haru hasta el dia de hoy cruzo palabra con ellos?, con esto en mente Taku se despidio de su amigo y siguio rumbo a su casa en lo que entablaba conversacion con su novia.

Una vez en casa Haru abrió la puesta lentamente esperando que su Black Lotus aun no llegra de la universidad, pero para su desgracia no solo estaba la azabache, estaba el rey rojo con su fiel escudera y Fuuko sentadas en la sala esperando con cara de pocos amigos a su llegada.

-Emm, estoy en casa?-

las chicas voltearon a mirarlo de manera normal como si no guardaran ningún rencor o otro tipo de sentimiento por el más allá de la amistad.

-hola, Haruyuuki-kun, que tal tu dia-

la voz molesta de Kuroyukihime era suficiente para haru, la razon de que tantas chicas estuvieran ahí no era casualidad ella las habia convocado a todas.

-recibi tu mensaje, y la curiosidad me gano, lo que no espere es que estas tres chicas, tuvieran la desfachates de fijarse en lo que no es de ellas y aun asi aceptar que quieren dicha oportunidad en mi cara asi que, que vas a decir en tu defensa?, saldras con todas al mismo tiempo, quieres tal vez una orgia con todas, llamo a chiyury-kun tambien-

Haru queria morir en ese mismo momento todas ellas tenian la misma intención que su maestra y lo peor de todo es que el se habia acabado de enterar, por boca de la que se supone que es su mujer, que iba a hacer ahora saltar desde el piso 23 en el que se encontraba para acabar con su miseria o responder como un hombre.

la primera opcion era la que el veia mas como la solucion pero imaginar como sufriria su sempai le quitaba dicha opcion, por lo tanto, solo quedaba una solucion.

Afrontarlo como Hombre que era y ponerle la cara a la situación.

-Bueno, princesa la verdad es que solo tenía conocimiento de una de ellas con ese tipo de intenciones, y tampoco voy a negar que me halaga mucho el sentimiento de todas por mi, se que no lo merezco, y que su atención por mi es mas por mi avatar de accel World que yo, pero me gustaria salir con todas para reafirmar lo que siento por ti Kuroyukihime-

las chicas tenían una cara de satisfacción, una sonrisa pícara en los labios y una mirada obscena en los ojos, la propuesta acusatoria final de Black Lotus en este momento de llamar la atención del pequeño estudiante no parecía tan descabellada una orgía al final de las citas para que determine con quién se quedaba era una idea muy buena al parecer de las burst Linker que estaban presentes, sin embargo para la azabache era una locura, decirle en su cara que en efecto tendría quince citas con otras chicas para decidir si se queda con ella o no era un insulto, asi que se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar a su habitación hasta que niko hablo

-ehhh Lotus no te vayas, no te ofendas por eso, el sabe lo que quiere pero no quiere lastimar a las demás chicas con las que convive, es evidente y todas lo notamos, pero deberias ser más pragmática, podrías ir a ver cómo se desarrolla cada cita, y en este acuerdo no está estipulado que tu no lo puedas tocar, de todas maneras vives bajo el mismo techo que el, creo que tenemos más que perder nosotras que tu? no lo crees asi?, ufufufufufufuu-

las otras chicas asintieron las palabras del rey rojo, y procedieron a retirarse, todo lo de las citas se había acordado que se enviarian por email.

Una vez quedaron solos en la casa Haru se aproximo lentamente a ella, quien no se había movido de la puerta de salida del salon.

-Princesa, quiero decirte que esto es mi culpa, yooo, buscaba concejo con la maestra y me soltó esa bomba de salir conmigo, estaba tan enojado que acepte sin pensar en tus sentimiento o en algo más que darte celos, y el mensaje que te envie era para que pudieras por lo menos gritarme o terminar conmigo, pero para que diéramos el primer paso de hablar, nunca imagine que las llamarias a todas y las interrogarias, solo quiero …..-

las lágrimas ya habían empezado a brotar en ambos, el porque no soportaba estar más disgustado con la mujer de su vida y ella porque sabía que era la culpable de toda esa locura en la cual los había metido ahora.

-Haruyuuki-kun, te amo, pero eres un idiota-

rápidamente se volteo para abrazar a su pequeño gordito, estaban destrozados por tantas semanas separados, y ahora no solo eso sino que enfrentarian una lucha en contra de sus sentimientos, al ceder en unas citas que no estaban establecidas, podría haber detenido a fuuko pero a niko y mihaya(Blood Leopard) era imposible.

-Que haremos para solucionar esto Haruyuuki kun, cómo afrontaremos esto, no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para verte con otras chicas, y si intentan besarte o en la cita final quieren que les hagas el amor?, no creo que sea capaz de soportar todo eso-

Haru abrazo lo más fuerte que puso a su reina tratando de darle paz pero esas mismas preguntas corrían por su cabeza, sería capaz de negarse a los besos y los cuerpos de esas tres hermosas chicas?, el amaba a su sempai pero las demas chicas tambien despertaban sentimientos puros e impuros en su cuerpo, tanto así que algunas veces tenia sueños húmedos con todas las chicas de su legión, pero el siempre culpaba a las hormonas propias de su edad, pero ahora todo era real y las posibilidades eran muy altas.

-Tranquila preciosa, se que no tenemos solución y que todas esas cosas que piensas se hagan realidad, ellas tienen la determinación para eso, y mi voluntad puede quedar reducida por mi falta de autoestima, sin embargo recuerda siempre que mi corazon es solo tuyo -

Kuroyukihime ante estas palabras estaba un poco más tranquila pero tambien se sentia molesta, lo que decia su prometido era que se iba a acostar con las chicas si o si, pero que su corazón sería suyo….ella quería el paquete completo, todo o nada, no quería sólo su corazón no se había comprometido con ese chico para que en la primera oportunidad se fuera a revolcar con las chicas con las que tenia mas confianza, asi que ella arreglaría todo en la primera cita de las chicas con su prometido.

-Entonces la solución que me das es que tengo que aguantar tus impulsos animales por ellas?, no es la respuesta que esperaba, y tu te enojaste no mas por que un tipo me acosó?, yo debería estar asesinandote en este momento por tener ese tipo de pensamientos con mas chicas, pero seré benevolente contigo hoy, mañana no tengo clases y tu no iras a las tuyas, debes compensar las 2 semanas que estuvimos separados, además de eso, debemos pensar cómo arreglaremos este embrollo-

Haru no sabía a que se refería su mujer con eso hasta que ella atacó sensualmente sus labios, metiendo sus manos debajo de su camisa y soltando rápidamente su corbata.


End file.
